Day Dreaming
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Side story - Key of Heart/ MiFan. Bayi yang ditinggalkan Kris itu kini telah berusia satu setengah tahu. Bayi yang manis, setidaknya Changmin sudah berusaha untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya. Hidup berdua bersama berbahagia. Benarkah itu semua cukup pada akhirnya?/ Crack Copel/ MinKris/ Don't Like Don't Read


Day Dreaming

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With MiFan for this section

Genre: Family

Rated: T

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, M-Preg

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan jangkung tampak memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana dengan model minimalis. Tangannya menutup pelan pintu mobilnya menuju pintu akses masuk ke rumah tersebut. Mendorong pelan pintu tersebu _namja_ tersebut berjalan pelan sembari menutup pintunya kembali.

Membuka dasi di lehernya dan melemparnya ke atas sofa termasuk tas yang dibawanya. _Namja_ itu berjalan pelan menuju lantai dua dimana malaikatnya berada.

"Pa … Pa …"

Baru saja sampai di tangga koridor suara sang malaikat kecil sudah terdengar. Dengan langkah kecilnya balita berusia satu setengah tahun itu mencoba berlari menuju sang _namja_ jangkung. Menubruk kaki jenjang itu saat berhasil mencapainya. Tawa sumringah keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Pa … Pa." Memeluk erat leher sang _namja_ yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya papa. Sang balita kecil tertawa saat tangan panjang itu menggendongnya. Mengayunkannya hingga tawa berderai dari bibirnya.

"Anak _Appa_. Wangi ne?" Mencium wangi bayi dari tubuh sang balita _namja_ itu ikut tertawa saat balita kecil itu menciumnya. Menyentuh bibirnya dengan tawa sang balita yang tak henti. Terlalu senang bertemu sang _appa_.

"MiFan …?" Suara seorang _namja_ cantik tampak keluar dari kamar dimana sang balita keluar. Memanggil Jung Mifan nama sang balita lucu itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Changmin?"

_Namja_ yang masih menggendong MiFan itu mengangguk. Membawa bayinya menuju ruang tengah dimana ruang main sang anak berada.

Bibirnya tak henti saat melihat tawa MiFan bersamanya. Mengacuhkan kalau sedari tadi _namja_ cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Changmin malah asyik bermain dengan bayinya.

"Kau ini. Kalau sudah bertemu dengan MiFan sampai lupa segalanya. Mandi sana. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Ah. Maaf Jaejoong _hyung_. Tolong jaga MiFan sebentar lagi. Aku berencana membawanya jalan-jalan sekalian mengantarmu pulang."

"Tak usah, Yunho akan menjemputku kemari."

Mengangguk, _namja_ jangkung bernama Shim (Jung) Changmin itu pergi ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya berhasil mencuri ciuman kecil dari malaikat miliknya.

Jung Jaejoong _namja_ yang satu tahun lalu menyandang nama Jung itu mendekati keponakan lucunya yang tengah asyik bermain mobil-mobilan. Mengelus pelan rambut hitam sang balita yang sangat lembut.  
"Ju … ma?" panggil MiFan pada Jaejoong—sejak mengenal Jaejoong balita itu tak pernah mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi—maniks balita itu berbinar saat Jaejoong mengelus pelan kepalanya. Tertawa pelan kemudian melanjutkan acara bermainnya. Tak tahu kalau Jaejoong menatap balita kecil itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Satu tahun setengah usia balita tersebut. Selama itu juga sudah Changmin menjaganya seorang diri tanpa bantan siapa pun. Hanya sesekali Jaejoong dengan senang hati menjaga balita ini saat Changmin benar-benar tak bisa membawa MiFan ke kantornya.

"_Umma_mu. Apa dia tak merindukanmu sayang?" tanya Jaejoong yang pastinya tak akan bisa di jawab Changmin. Mengambil MiFan dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Jaejoong memeluknya erat dan tak mengganggu keasyikan MiFan bermain.

Masih ingat di benak Jaejoong saat MiFan pertama kali hadir di apartemen Changmin. Bagaimana adik iparnya tertawa bahagia menggendong bayi berusia kurang lebih seminggu itu. Bahkan Changmin dengan gilanya membawa MiFan ke kantor keesokan harinya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari semua pegawai Jung Corp. Dirinya dan Yunholah akhirnya yang kadang-kadang membantu Changmin menjaga MiFan karena adik iparnya itu tak memperbolehkan siapa pun menyentuh anaknya. Bahkan _Umma_ Jung harus adu urat dengan food monster itu setiap kali ingin membawa cucunya. Cucu yang dengan senang hati diterimanya mengingat kedua anaknya memiliki cinta yang berbelok.

"Ju … chi." MiFan menunjuk ke pintu depan saat seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang tampak masuk dengan senyum sumringah. Jaejoong tersenyum saat _namja_ itu mengecup pipinya pelan lalu bergantian mengecup pipi gempal milik MiFan. Dan mengambil MiFan dari pangkuan 'istri'nya.

"Jagoan Jussi sudah mandi belum?" tanya Yunho mengangkat MiFan tinggi-tinggi.

"Dah," jawab MiFan sembari memamerkan giginya yang beru tumbuh berbaris rapi. Menarik rambut Yunho pelan saat sang Jussi kesayangannya mengecup seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah Yun, MiFan bisa muntah kalau tertawa begitu."

"Ah, apa kau sudah makan, boo? Kurasa makan di luar tak buruk saat ini."

"Belum. Aku tak sempat memasak untuk makan malam."

"Kau ikut, Min?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Changmin yang baru saja muncul dengan pakaian santainya—kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

"_Hyung_ pergi saja. Kemarikan MiFan padaku," mengambil MiFan dari gendongan Yunho Changmin menggendong MiFan yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Sepertinya MiFan sudah mengantuk.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Sepertinya MiFan ingin tidur aku tak bisa membawanya keluar. _Hyung_ pergi saja berdua."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau kau bisa panaskan makanan semalam, Min. ada di dalam freezer."

Mengantar keduanya menuju pintu depan. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengecup pelan MiFan yang keliatan mengantuk terlihat dari tangan balita tersebut terkulai layu. Tangan balita itu melambari kecil saat mengantar keduanya.

"Jagoan _appa_ ngantuk ne?" tanya Changmin pada MiFan yang menggeliat di dalam pelukannya. Changmin tak keberatan saat tangan kecil itu memeluknya erat, kebiasaan saat balita kecil itu ingin tidur sekarang juga.

Membuat setabung susu walau dengan susah payah karena MiFan yang terus bergerak di pelukannya. Changmin membawa balita kecil itu ke ranjangnya memberikan susu yang baru dibuatnya. Setidaknya malam ini Changmin ingin memeluk bayi kecilnya itu semalaman.

Mata MiFan terlihat tertutup saat setengah dari susunya mulai habis. Mengambil botol susu dari mulut MiFan dan menepuk pelan pundak sang bayi dari samping hingga bersendawa, Changmin menyelimuti putra tunggalnya itu dengan selimut tebal berbahan lembut.

Manik hitamnnya terlihat sendu saat tangannya mengelus pelan rambut MiFan yang berwarna hitam pekat sewarna dengan dirinya. Mengecup pelan dahi MiFan Changmin beranjak sejenak mengambil laptopnya dan duduk di sisi MiFan sebelumnya meletakkan bantal guling di sisi yang lain.

Tangan Changmin bergerak lincah di atas keyboard sekedar mengecek perusahaannya. Sejak memiliki MiFan, Changmin benar-benar berubah. Serius untuk menangani perusahaannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga dirinya sudah memiliki MiFan sebagai tanggung jawabnya.

Maniks Changmin yang fokus sesekali melirik MiFan yang tidur bergerak-gerak kemudian tenang kembali tak urung membuat senyum kecilnya merekah. Changmin bersyukur MiFan tak pernah rewel pada siapa pun bahkan putranya itu terlalu mudah dekat dengan siapa pun yang dirasanya tak akan membuatnya menangis. Hanya Changmin yang terlalu protektif tak membirkan bayi berusia satu setengah tahun itu berlama-lama jauh darinya.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya milik _appa_, MiFan. Kita pasti akan bertemu dengan _umma_mu lagi."

Wu Yi Fan.

Sejak saat itu Changmin tak pernah tahu kabar dari _umma_ kandung MiFan itu. Bahkan seakan di telan dunia Yi Fan tak pernah muncul dimana pun. Kabar yang berhembus kalau Yi Fan ada di China pun tak pelak membuat Changmin mengirim orangnya ke sana. Namun nihil, Yi Fan terlalu pintar bersembunyi.

Membuka salah satu email yang tersimpan rapi di laptopnya. Changmin tersenyum tipis pada pesan yang muncul di sana. Sebait kalimat yang mengucapkan ulang tahun pada putranya. Di hari kelahiran MiFan yang sebenarnya—awalnya Changmin menganggap kedatangan MiFan sebagai hari lahirnya.

Ucapan itu berasal dari server di China. Dari seseorang yang tahu pasti tanggal kelahiran MiFan. Dan orang itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini—sang _umma_ kandung.

"Kenapa kau tak mengucapkannya langsung, Yi Fan. Apa kau tak merindukan putra kita?" tanyanya seorang diri.

Changmin menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing sedari tadi mengecek tugas perusahaannya. Akhir-akhir ini memang Changmin selalu membawa tugasnya ke rumah mengerjakannya di saat MiFan tertidur. Dan memastikan kalau putranya mendapatkan kasih sayangnya di antara waktu yang sedikit itu.

"Kurasa aku butuh tidur," ujar Changmin pelan melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Dilihatnya MiFan yang sudah membuang selimutnya sendiri bahkan bantal guling sudah jatuh ke lantai, membuat Changmin menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Changmin harus mengubah posisi tempat tidurnya—yang awalnya di tengah ruangan— agar nempel di dinding mengingat MiFan yang semakin berantakan di saat tidur. Bisa-bisa putranya terjatuh kalau tak diawasi.

Memperbaiki posisi tidur putranya, Changmin menarik MiFan ke pelukannya. Dan membiarkan bayi kecil itu bergelung manja padanya. Merasakan aroma sang _appa_ sejak bayi membuat MiFan selalu nyaman berada di sana. Bahkan sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia masih memiliki _umma_ di luar sana.

Mengecup kepalanya pelan, Changmin ikut ke dunia mimpi bersama putranya.

"Selamat tidur, MiFan."

.

.

.

"Pa … pa … ngun."

Tangan mungil itu tampak memukul-mukul wajah seorang _namja_ yang masih terlelap. Tak kurang akal MiFan naik ke atas tubuh sang _appa_. Mendudukinya dan kembali memukuli wajah sang _appa_ dengan tangan kecilnya.

Tak mendapat respon apapun, bibir kecil MiFan mulai bergerak-gerak dan tak lama tangisannya terdengar membuat Changmin akhirnya membuka mata dan menemukan putranya menangis diatasnya.

"MiFan?" Duduk sembari mengambil MiFan, Changmin menepuk pulan punggung putranya yang menangis.

"Hiks … hiks … ppa doh."

"Cup … cup … _mian_ sayang, _appa_ ketiduran." Changmin menyesal di dalam hati. Seharusnya ia ingat kebiasaan bangun pagi sang balita. Tidak sepertinya yang selalu bangun kesiangan namun sekarang ada MiFan yang menggantikan tugas jam weker miliknya yang tak pernah bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan benar.

'Jam lima pagi?' bathin Changmin pelan, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing karena baru tidur 3 jam. Mau bagaimana lagi Changmin tak pernah mau mengambil baby sitter untuk menjaga putranya. Bahkan Changmin rela belajar mengurus bayi dari buku atau pun _umma_nya sekedar memastikan hanya dia yang menemani semua perjalanan pertumbuhan MiFan—walau tak selalu berakhir dengan baik dan pada akhirnya membuat _umma_ Jung turun tangan.

Meletakkan MiFan di boks bayinya di ruang tengah. Changmin pergi membuat susu di belakang dan meninggalkan MiFan dengan puluhan mainannya.

Menguap pelan, Changmin mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Memiliki anak di usia muda bahkan menjadi sigle parent memang bukan hal yang mudah. Namun di dalam hati Changmin berusaha menjalaninya. Karena hanya MiFan yang bisa membuat ia menemukan Yi Fan dan membuat _namja_ cantik itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hiks … huweeee … ppa."

Changmin berlari ke ruang tamu dengan sebotol susu saat dilihatnya MiFan menangis dan melempari semua mainananya. Sepertinya popok bayi itu basah dan penuh. Membuatnya tak nyaman dan kesal sendiri.

"Mandi, ne?" tanya Changmin yang dibalas dengan kedipan lucu dari bola mata MiFan yang bersinar senang mendengar kata mandi.

Membawa MiFan ke dalam kamar mandi. Changmin ikut melepaskan pakaiannya dan masuk ke bath tub bersama MiFan. Air hangat membuat balita itu tertawa bermain bersama bebeknya tanpa takut kedinginan dengan Changmin yang menggosok dan membersihkan tubuh MiFan.

"Selesai. Sekarang gantian _appa_ yang mandi dulu ne."

Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya untuk mandi walau diakhiri dengan adu deathglare saat Changmin memaksa MiFan keluar dari bath tub—balita itu marah pada Changmin yang mengganggu acara bermainnya dengan sang bebek karet.

"Ppa … hihihi …" MiFan tertawa saat Changmin memasangkan bajunya. Berguling ke sana-kemari membuat Changmin mengurut kepalanya pada MiFan yang benar-benar nakal akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya MiFan tahu cara membuat Changmin 'bermain' bersamanya.

"MiFan … ayolah pakai bajunya. Tak lihat _appa_ sudah kedinginan ini?" tanya Changmin yang dibalas gelengan MiFan. Bagaimana pun juga Changmin hanya memakai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Kalau MiFan tak mau pakai baju … makanan dari Jaejoong ahj_umma_ akan _appa_ habiskan." Mendengar makanan, habiskan, dan nama ahj_umma_ kesayangannya membuat balita itu kesal dan melemparkan botol bedak hingga mampir di kepala Changmin.

"Ppa … kal." Membuang bajunya sendiri MiFan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut besar milik Changmin. Seharusnya Changmin tahu putranya itu tak akan pernah bisa diancam. Sadar darah _evil_nya juga berada di tubuh MiFan.

Menghela napasnya pelan, dan mengusap keningnya yang sedikit nyeri—akibat lemparan telak MiFan—Changmin menyerah. Membiarkan putranya di dalam selimut sejenak sebelum mencari pakaian untuknya sendiri.

"MiFan …" selesai mengenakan pakaiannya untuk ke kantor Changmin menarik selimutnya walau di tahan oleh MiFan dari dalam. Sayup-sayup Changmin mendengar kalau MiFan menangis.

"_Mian_ sayang, _appa_ salah. Keluar ne. MiFan ikut ke kantor _appa_ ya?"

Menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh telanjang balita kecil itu. MiFan mengangguk lucu dengan mata bulatnya yang basah oleh air mata. Menjulurkan tangannya pada sang _appa_.

Menyambut tangan MiFan dan menggendongnya, Changmin memasangkan baju balita itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Walau masih pagi. Changmin harus mampir ke apartemen _hyung_nya dulu. Walau bisa memandikan bahkan mengganti popok MiFan. Seorang Shim Changmin masih tak bersahabat dengan namanya dapur. Tak ingin putranya keracunan Changmin meminta Jaejoong yang membuatkan makanan untuk putranya.

Mendudukan MiFan di bangku penumpang dan memasangkan seatbelt. Changmin meletakkan tas berisi keperluan MiFan di bangku belakang. Mengambil sebungkus roti untuk bayi Changmin memberikannya pada MiFan dan membiarkan putranya sejenak menikmati sarapan paginya termasuk sebotol susu formula. Sepertinya kebiasaannya menurun pada MiFan walau bayi itu tak separah dirinya terhadap makanan.

"Ppa … ammm." MiFan menjulurkan roti miliknya pada Changmin saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Balita itu meminta Changmin ikut makan bersamanya. Mengigit kecil potongan yang diberikan MiFan, Changmin kembali meneruskan perjalanan saat lampu kembali hijau.

Putranya ini memang anak yang manis. Dan Changmin bersyukur karena MiFan tak pernah rewel padanya hanya sesekali seperti tadi kalau MiFan merasa kesal pada dirinya. Benar-benar mirip seseorang.

Tak butuh waktu lama Changmin sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah tak jauh dari kantornya sebenarnya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya hanya memberikan senyum saat melihat dirinya masuk dengan menggendong seorang balita yang masih asyik mengunyah rotinya di tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya membawa tas MiFan.

"_Hyung_ …" Changmin langsung masuk saja pada apartemen milik _hyung_nya itu. Yunho memang memberikan password apartemennya jaga-jaga kalau Changmin buru-buru sembari membawa MiFan.

Tak menemukan siapa pun Changmin meletakkan tas MiFan di ruang tengah. Namun wangi makanan membuatnya tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah bangun dan memasak di sana. Meletakkan MiFan di kursi tinggi yang sengaja dibelikan Yunho untuk MiFan, Changmin mendekati Jaejoong berniat mengejutkan _hyung_nya itu.

"Jangan macam-macam Shim Changmin atau kau ingin spatulaku mampir di kepalamu."

Langkah Changmin terhenti sat Jaejoong berujar tanpa berbalik. Membuatnya berdecak kesal. Seharusnya ia tak bersuara tadi saat masuk jadi niatnya untuk menjahili Jaejoong berhasil.

"Ck. _Hyung_ tak asyik."

Menepuk kepala Changmin dengan spatulanya, Jaejoong mendeathglare Changmin. Adik iparnya ini benar-benar. Seharusnya Changmin sadar umur dan posisi. Sudah menjadi ayah tapi kelakuannya membuat Jaejoong geleng-geleng.

Membawa masakannya ke meja makan Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Mengecup pipi gempal keponakannya yang tengah asyik dengan roti dan susunya.

"Pagi sayang. Sarapan yuk."

Selesai mengatur makanan di meja makan, Jaejoong mengambil semangkuk bubur yang baru saja dibuatnya. Meniupnya pelan sebelum menyuapkannya pada MiFan.

"Yunho _hyung_ mana, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin yang sudah duduk dihadapan Jaejoong. Ikut sarapan di samping MiFan yang masih saja menyodorkan roti di tangannya pada Changmin padahal mulutnya penuh dengan bubur yang disuapkan Jaejoong.

"Mandi, sebentar lagi juga turun."

Mengangguk Changmin meneruskan makanannya. Walau sesekali mulut jahilnya menyambar makanan yang disuapkan untuk MiFan. Membuat putra tunggalnya itu memasang deathglare yang malah membuatnya terlihat imut. Kesal pada _appa_nya yang sungguh kekanakaan di beri roti tak mau tapi selalu saja mengambil makanannya—pikir balita itu.

"Jangan mengganggu MiFan. Sana makan sendiri." Jaejoong menggeleng melihat ulah Changmin. Tapi dirinya bersyukur Changmin masih mau tertawa saat mereka bersama. Padahal sejak ada MiFan Changmin terus saja memasang wajah datar di perusahaan. Profesionalitas kerja katanya.

"Pagi boo, pagi MiFan." Yunho yang baru saja turun mengecup istri dan keponakannya. Bukan pemandangan aneh melihat pagi-pagi Changmin sudah muncul di apartemen mereka. Dan Yunho tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Aku _hyung_?" tanya Changmin menunjuk pipinya. Bermaksud menggoda _hyung_nya walau pada akhirnya Changmin tertawa saat bibir MiFan yang menggantikan mengecup pipinya.

"_Appa_ juga sayang MiFan," ujar Changmin mengecup pipi putra tunggalnya itu. Sepertinya MiFan sedih melihat wajah murung Changmin tak mendapatkan poppo dari Jussinya padahal Changmin hanya ingin mengisengi Yunho saja.

Keduanya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Changmin berinteraksi dengan MiFan. Bersyukur Changmin merawat dan membesarkan MiFan dengan baik hingga keponakan mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Hanya satu yang mereka dan juga Changmin harapkan. Wu Yi Fan kembali dan merawat MiFan bersama-sama. Pasti tawa dan senyuman ini akan semakin indah.

"Kami berangkat."

Jaejoong mengantar ketiganya ke pintu depan. Melambai pelan pada keponakannya. Berharap kalau evil kecil itu tak akan membuat berantakan perusahaan Jung. Walau terlihat manis MiFan benar-benar mirip Changmin kalau sedang bosan. Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa kalau mengingat ulah keponakannya itu minggu lalu.

"MiFan benar-benar mirip denganmu, Min."

.

.

.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hn?" jawab Yunho saat mereka sedang berada di mobil berangkat ke perusahaan—Changmin memutuskan berangkat bersama saja. Changmin duduk di bangku penumpang dengan MiFan dipangkuannya. Memainkan jari MiFan yang juga sedang bermain dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan ke China minggu depan. Mencari Yi Fan."

"Lalu MiFan?"

"Akan kubawa. Kami akan menemukan dia secepatnya. Kalau perlu aku akan ke rumah Tuan Wu dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa pun _hyung_? MiFan juga butuh _umma_nya. Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa pun yang terjadi nanti."

Yunho tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengelus kepala MiFan. Membuat balita itu mendongak dan menatapnya heran.

"Lakukanlah. Apa pun yang menurutmu baik. Yang pasti aku, Jaejoong, juga _umma_ dan _appa_ mendoakan semua yang terbaik untukmu juga malaikat kecil ini," ujar Yunho kembali menfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan.

Changmin mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih pada _hyung_nya.

Menyampingkan semua kesalahannya pada Yi Fan. Changmin tetap harus bertanggung jawab.

Changmin tak akan membiarkan putranya hidup tanpa seorang _umma_ lebih lama lagi. Dirinya akan memastikan MiFan mendapatkan kasih sayang seutuhnya dari orang tuanya.

"Kita jemput _umma_, ne?" ujar Changmin menegakkan MiFan di pangkuannya. Balita itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Um … ma?" ucap MiFan terbata sebelum kemudian tertawa. Senang mendapatkan kosa kata baru yang tak pernah diucapkannya.

"Ne, kita akan menjemput _umma_ MiFan di sana. Dan membawanya kemari ke rumah kita."

Changmin tahu kalau MiFan tak akan mengerti sepenuhnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat bahkan bila orang tua bahkan Yi Fan sendiri menolaknya. Namun akan dipastikannya tak akan ada yang menolak putranya. Putra Shim (Jung) Changmin dengan Wu Yi Fan. Juga Cucu dari keluarga Wu dan keluarga Jung.

'Tunggu kami, Yi Fan atau haruskah kupanggil kau Kris sekarang?'

.

The End

.

A/n:

Side story dari Key of Heart. Sekuel lengkapnya nanti ne sehabis our story tamat bakal Mizu publish sekuel ff ini.

Special Thanks buat yang udah review Key of Heart

Ekasudaryadi| juli constantine| Meyla Rahma|efa shippernyayewook | minniechangkyu56| hyona21| meyminimin| QyuDev178| chuapExo31| Crimson of Devil| Guest| Jisaid| Loli93| Augesteca| theAKTF| Sholania| HaeSan

Sampai jumpa lagi di FF Mizu yang lain.

Pai … Pai …

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
